


A Rocking Good Time

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Peri and Amethyst go to a concert





	

"Come on, P. Please?" Amethyst asked.   
Pearl rolled her eyes, "Amethyst, is it really necessary?"  
"Yes! Peri has to hear rock music!" Amethyst replied.   
"Come on, Pearl! It'll be fun. Like last time," Steven added.   
Pearl sighed, "Okay."  
Pearl drove Greg's car, Amethyst in the front seat and Peridot sitting with Steven in the back.   
"Amethyst?" Peridot asked, "What's rock music?"  
"Oh, well it's a type of music. Lots of drums and electric guitars," Amethyst explained.   
"Hm... I don't know what those are," Peridot said.   
"You'll find out," the gem said looking out the window.   
"Steven?" Pearl asked, "You've been awfully quiet, are you okay?"  
Steven groaned, "I think I have a fever."  
"Fever?" Pearl asked.   
She pulled the car over and turned around, reaching her hand out and placing the back of it on Steven's forehead.   
"A fever. I need to take you home," Pearl said.   
"P! What about the concert?" Amethyst asked.   
"You and Peridot go without us,"  
"But, P-"  
"Amethyst, Steven and I are not going. Take Peridot and we'll see you when you get back," the taller gem said.   
The purple gem nodded and got out of the car, followed by the green gem. They began walking away as Pearl turned the car around and drove away. Amethyst sighed as she and Peridot continued to the concert.   
"How much farther, Amethyst?" Peridot asked.   
"We're here," Amethyst said excitedly.  
She grabbed Peridot's hand and dragged her to the house where the band played.   
"But we're in the back..." Peridot said.   
"Make the most of it!"  
She started dancing around as Peridot watched her.   
"Come on, Peri!" Amethyst said.   
The green gem shook her head, starting to blush.   
"Come on!"  
"I don't know how..." Peridot said.   
"Just roll with the music," the purple gem told her.   
"Hm..." Peridot thought.   
She looked at what Amethyst was doing and slowly tried to mimic her. Amethyst smiled as she watched Peridot trying to copy her. Peridot felt pretty great, until she got a bit over confident, spinning and tripping on a rock, falling onto Amethyst, both of them tumbling to the ground. Peridot opened her eyes, seeing Amethyst under her.   
She started blushing, "Heh, sorry."  
Amethyst started laughing. Peridot blinked, confused. Amethyst sat up and kissed her. The other gem's eyes widened and she jumped back and onto her feet.  
"Amethyst?!"  
Amethyst shook her head, "You know, you're surprised at a lot of things."  
"I wasn't expecting you to do that... It was... Nice," Peridot explained.  
Amethyst smiled and stood up, "Come on. Let's go."  
The two gems arrived back at the temple to find Pearl sitting on the couch and Steven asleep in his bed.  
"So, how was the concert?" Pearl asked as she looked up from the puzzle she was doing.  
"Oh, pretty good. We had a great time," Peridot answered.   
Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Did you enjoy it, Amethyst?"  
"Sure did, Pearl. Say, I'm going to my room to show Peridot some stuff. See ya," the purple gem said.   
The two gems shuffled away. Pearl raised an eyebrow and watched as they walked to the temple door.   
Pearl smirked, "Oh, Amethyst?"   
The purple gem turned around as they continued to walk. Pearl winked at her. Amethyst rolled her eyes and blushed as she made a shooing motion. She then turned around, grabbing Peri's hand again as the two of the walked into Amethyst's room.


End file.
